Untitled3
by SVU101
Summary: Sequel to Untitled2. Gabriella is back, but Troy thinks it's a dream, will he come to his senses and realize it isn't a dream? CHAPTER 18 up
1. Chapter 1

Untiteled3

Chapter one

CHAPTER 1

I guess I should start out with my name and all. My name is Faith Isabelle Montez Bolton. I am 15 years old. I have a sister and a brother there the same age as me because our mom had us as triplets. Our father is Troy Bolton. He's an NBA basket ball player with our uncle Chad. Our mother died when we were only one year's old, but all we know is we look just like her. We go East High with our Cousins. Our Aunt Taylor is pregnant with a girl right now.

A lot happened over the years. I live in a bog house with my family. We each have our own rooms and all. I sat on my bed looking at pictures. I put it together when I was six. Every one said I was a creative person. I had pictures of my mom and me and my family. The last picture was my dad my mom and my brother and my sister and me. I sighed. My Grandma told me a lot of stories about my mom and me. She told me how we had a connection. She told me how I giggled when she was happy and cried when she was sad or mad.

It may be true, but hey if we had a special connection then why can't I feel her? I got up off of my bed and walked out of my room. I walked down stairs to the kitchen. I saw my sister Emma. She was on the phone talking to her boyfriend. Matt was at basketball practice. He was just like dad. I went to go get a glass of water when the front door opened. It was my dad. He walked in with Matt. they were both talking about something. I was the quiet one in the family as you can say. Emma finally got off of the phone and hugged dad.

"Hey, guys how was school?" he asked us.

"You know mine dad." Matt said heading up the stairs to his room.

"Mine was good. I got an A on my test." Emma said proudly. I leaned against the counter top holding my drink.

"That's great sweetie." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Yup. I'm gonna go I have homework." Emma said heading up the stairs. My dad looked at me and smiled.

"Hey kitten." He said to me. He always called me that.

"Your homework done?" he asked me.

"No I finished it." I said to him.

"Ok, do you wanna shoot some hoops?" he asked me. I played basketball. I'm actually better than matt. I was better in everything, but it was Matt's thing.

"Um, no thanks. You know I can't play dad." I said to him.

"Uhh, no I don't. Now I remember a certain girl shooting hoops the other night ago pretty good." He said to me.

"Sorry dad, but I don't want to." I say to him.

"Ok." He said to me. He moved up stairs. I was left in the kitchen all alone.

I put my cup in the dishwasher and walked upstairs. While I was on the stairs, I felt dizzy. I grabbed on to the railing to regain my balance, but I fell. My head hit the stairs and I closed my eyes.

**A/N ok so there's a small intro and all. Next chapter will be all about the kids and whose is whose. For now bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled3

Ok now I'm making new kids and all ok so sorry if you get confused!

Taylor and Chad' kids

Kea Kea is 15 year old

Michael13 years old

And she and Chad will be planning on having a baby soon.

Sharpay and Zeke

Ashley and Gabriella (she names her second twin daughter after Gabriella) 14 yrs old.

Dean 10years old

She is now pregnant with a boy. She's 5months pregnant.

Kelsi and Jason

Kelsi had a boy. He is 15yrs old. His name is Nick.

Natalie and Olivia 13 years old

She is pregnant with another pair of twins. She is six months pregnant.

Chapter2 (Troy's POV)

I'm in the hospital waiting room. I hate hospital waiting rooms. I just…ever since Gabriella's death I've hated hospitals. I looked at my daughter and son. They were sitting. Emma was crying while Matt was trying to calm her down. I didn't want anything happening to Faith….

With Faith

Ok so now here I am, but where am I? It's all white… ok faith think…what happened last? I don't know. Me and my brain! Am I dead?

"Your not dead." A voice said to me. I turned around and then I noticed I was in a garden. I was in a white dress. I looked at a women walking towards me.

"M-mom?" I said. I couldn't believe it. My mom was there!

"Yeah, it's me." she said. Tears were burning in my eyes as I ran towards her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't get it. What going on?" I asked her.

"It's better not to know. You should go back to your dad sweetie." She said to me letting go.

"But mom, I don't want to." I said.

"You're only fifth teen. You have time." She said to me.

"But-." I was about to say, but my mom cut me off.

"Faith, we have a connection. I'll be in you head at all times. I can talk to you in your head. Now go. Your father can't loose you. You just fell you silly goose!" she said to me.

"Ok, I love you." I said to her.

"I do to." She said to me. We hugged one last time. Then she disappeared and the flowers disappeared too.

"Hello?" I shout. It just echoed through the…um well I don't know where I am, but it is echoing.

I open my eyes. A white room. I look around and saw my dad and my siblings. I smiled and sat up. I shook everyone.

"Oh my god, faith you're awake." My dad said hugging me. my sister and brother attack me in a hug too. Once our family hug was over I had to tell them something.

"Dad, you cannot believe what just happened!" I said squealing.

"Umm, besides you falling down the stairs?" Matt said.

"I saw mom!" I said. Once I said mom I saw his eyes darken.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Faith, you were probably dreaming." He said.

"Dad! I'm not lying! I did too see her! She said she can talk to me through my head." I said. My eyes were pleading. I really hope they believe me.

"Maybe that fall made you stupid." Emma said joking around.

"Dad, believe me, please." I said.

"Honey, just rest." He said getting up.

"You know mom would believe me." I said as he walked out of the door.

"You have some nerve talking about mom." Matt said.

"But it's true!" I said.

"Faith, you know how dad feels about mom." Emma said getting up and walking away with Matt.

Breathe in and out…

Why don't they believe me! I asked myself.

_Because there hurt…_

Thanks, mom….wait mom!

_Told you…_

Yeah yeah, but now I feel stupid for talking to myself. Inside my head!

_Don't worry. First off they just need proof…_

Well how am I gonna get proof that your talking to me inside my head? 'oh hi dad, mom is talking to me in my head, so I guess you should call the guys in white coats', not happening ma.

_Stubborn_

Thanks

_Yeah, ok. Well I better go…_

Where are you going?

_To watch over you and everyone else._

Yeah, just don't go peeping your head in a room…

_Ugh! Thanks faith, but I do not need that!_

Just saying ma.

_Bye talk to you in your dream!_

K, bye!

Well now how am I going to prove it?

The Next Day

Ok so the ride home was quiet. I can't stand quietness! Well mom visited me last night. We talked a lot! I don't know how this is happening, but I love it.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I mean falling down the stairs." I said to him.

"Faith, you just fell. You're a clumsy little girl." He said laughing.

"Thanks and I'm sorry about mom. I was just drugged…it was the meds the talking." I said to him.

"It's ok. Guys were going over to Taylor's and Chad's party tomorrow ok?" he said to us. We all said yes.

That night…

But-

_No, no butt's_

Mom but will you listen! He hates me!

_No he doesn't!_

Mom I brought you up and he got mad

_Honey, he is not mad at you! He's just lost._

I know…I just feel like it's my fault.

_Your fault…how! _

You had me. If you didn't have me you wouldn't have gone into a coma and-

_No. I…you were a surprise faith. You made us whole. You're my little angel. _

Ok well I have to go we have a…

_Party I know. I'll be there. Tell kelsi and Sharpay the babies are doing fine. Then Tell Tay congrats…_

Wait why?

_Just do it please?_

Ok night

_Night_

**A/N ok thank you all who reviewed and this is the only way I can include Gabriella this way. So I hope you like it so far! Ok bye!**


	3. SAY IT!

Untitled3

Chapter3

_Gabriella_

**Faith**

Chapter 3 Faith's POV

Ok so we have to be ready in five minutes. Well I'm downstairs and waiting for everyone to get dressed and all. I just dressed in a long wrinkle skirt and flip flops and a blue wrinkled shirt. Finally Emma and Matt came down and so did my dad. We walked to the car and got in.

"SO, guys behave here." Our dad said.

"Dad, we always do." Matt said.

"Right, like last time you and Nick pushed me into the pool?" Emma asked.

"Hey, that was funny!" Matt said laughing at the memory.

_BOO! Gabriella_

_**Ahhh! Hey no scaring me in my thoughts**! **Faith**_

_Oh well get use to it! Gabriella_

**_Geee you're a good mom Faith_**

_Aw thanks sugar plum! Gabriella_

**_Ella Faith_**

_Yes! Gabriella_

**_Huh? Faith_**

_I don't know! Gabriella_

**_Ok let's start new Faith_**

_Uh ok hi! Gabriella_

Hi**_ Faith_**

_You're gonna tell her right! Gabriella_

**_Tell who what? Faith_**

_Ugh, Tell Taylor and Chad congrats duh! Gabriella_

**_Oh yeah! I will, but tell me why first Faith_**

_Ok well she's pregnant! Gabriella_

"She's what!" I yelled into the car. Everyone looked at me.

"Uh, yeah it's a new song she's what, she's wha-what! Ya!" I said trying to make a joke.

"Ok, weirdo." Matt said.

**_Thanks mom Faith_**

_Your welcome and tell Matt he got an A on his test. ! Gabriella_

**_NO! Faith_**

_Do it! Gabriella_

**_You can't make me Faith_**

_Oh yes I can lalalalalalalala! Gabriella_

**_Ok fine! Faith!_**

"Matt you got an A on your test that you had the other day." I said to him and then went back to fighting with my mom. Matt just gave me a weird look.

**Your mean!_ Faith_**

_Love ya too! Sorry hunny, I have to go bye! Gabriella_

**_Bye! Faith_**

"Ok, guys were here!" Dad said and we all jumped out of the car. We walked through the house and into their back yard. It was huge with a pool. I walked around talking to my "cousins". I saw Taylor and Chad walk into the house so I followed them. I walked into the kitchen.

"Tay, Chad." I said pt them.

"Yea, sweetie?" Tay asked.

"Um, well congratulations on the baby-." I was saying, but my mom added Girl in my head. "On the baby girl." I said.

"Wait, how did you know?" Chad asked me.

"Gotta go bye!" I said running into the yard and staying clear of them all day.

After dinner they shared their news and everyone was happy. I saw Taylor looking at me a couple of times. We got home around midnight. I went straight to my room and locked the door behind me. I flopped on my bed.

"Why am I the weird one!" I asked myself and screamed into my pillow.

There was a knock on my door and I went up to open it.

"Hey, were you screaming?" my dad asked me.

"Yeah, sorry just wanted to let everything out." I said walking over to my bed and sitting down on it. My dad came in and sat down next to me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Dad, do you love me?" I suddenly asked.

"Of course I do.," he said.

"When I was born well when you found out mom was having another kid were you happy?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know." He said.

"Did you ever think mom going into a coma was my fault?" I asked. I didn't know why I was doing this. Tears were burning in my eyes.

"Uh, Faith you should get to bed." He said standing up and walking t the door."

"I know you think mom going into a coma was my fault. Sometimes you think it's my fault when she died too. Sometimes you can't stand to look at me because I remind her of you. Well I'm tired of it. Why won't you just come out and say it! Say it to me! Say it's your fault for everything! SAY IT!" I said standing up and crying. I was yelling. Matt and Emma were right behind dad.

"Honey, I never think it's your fault." He said coming over to hug me, but I pulled away.

"Can you please get out?" I asked quietly. I heard a door close and taking outside.

"She's such a freak!" Mat said.

"Matt, stop it. Your sister is special!" I heard my dad say.

"Yeah, and I'm the king!" matt said laughing.

I slid onto the floor and cried my eyes out.

_Faith! Gabriella_

**I'm so sorry mom._ Faith_**

_Faith sweetie look at me_._ ! Gabriella_

I looked up and there I saw my mom dressed in white. She came over to me and sat down. She put an arm around me. I cried and cried on her shoulder while she talked to me. She sang me some songs and I fell asleep listening to her voice. I sounded so much like her.

I Faith Bolton had reached my breaking point…

**A/N ok so I hope you all liked it! thank you all who's reviewing! This chapter goes out to **Kinetic Girl 69 **she wanted this chapter bad so here it jes! Lol bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled3

Chapter4

LASt Time:

I _Faith Bolton had reached my breaking point…_

Chapter4 Faith's POV

Today is Monday and school was starting soon. I sighed and got up. I went to the bathroom. Emma and I had connecting bathrooms so I saw her brushing her teeth when I walked in. I reached for the toothpaste and my toothbrush. While I was brushing Emma looked at me. I rinsed and cleaned my toothbrush and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her. My voice sounded weak as I heard myself talk.

"Matt and I heard you last night. We think it's wrong of what you said to dad." she said to me.

"Well Emma it's true. I mean hello I'm the freak in this family. Mom wouldn't have gone into a coma if it wasn't for me and….it's true everything's my fault." I said to her.

"Who were you talking to when dad left the room?" she asked me.

"It doesn't mater because you won't believe me." I said to her and turned to walk away, but I felt her hand on my wrist, keeping me back.

"Faith, come on were like triplet's I can feel something's wrong with you" she said.

"Its mom…ever since I fell done the stairs she's been talking to me in my dreams and during classes and all." I said to her with out looking at her.

"Oh come on, Fait not this again." Emma said letting go of my wrist.

"You see I told you!" I said to her. I walked into my room and slammed the door to the bathroom. I went to my dresser and got changed into my cloths. I grabbed my books and walked downstairs. I was gonna walk into the kitchen, but I heard Matt taking to dad.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Why was Faith yelling?" matt asked.

"I don't know son."

"You do know she's a freak. I hear her talking to her self sometimes."

"Hey, watch it buddy your mom did the same thing." Dad said laughing.

"Well still. I mean she's acting so weird. I think you and mom adopted her." Matt said laughing.

"Matt, stop it. Your sister went through hell with your mother." Dad said to Matt. Matt shut his mouth and got up form the table.

"Well, I'm just saying. Hey, my game is tonight you're gonna be there right?" Matt asked.

"Sure." He said smiling.

I didn't feel like eating so I turned for the door and walked out. I shut it quietly and walked to school. Once I got there I went to my locker. Kea my friend was there too.

"Hey Faith." She said to me.

"Key, K." I said.

"What's wrong you seem down?" She asked me.

"Ugh I'm just tired is all." I said to her.

"Ok, well I want you to meet me in the theater during free period." She said.

"Wait, what are you doing this time." I asked her putting a book in my locker and taking a different one out.

"Faith, come on you have to try out!" Kea said. She was annoying me to try out for the musical that was coming up. She heard me sing and she says I have an amazing voice. Better than Emma's.

"It's Em's thing!" I said.

"Yeah, like the decathlon team, which you're better at and then Basketball which is Matt's thing, but your better at it." Kea said.

"Yes, but Kea, you don't understand they hate me as it is." I Said to her. Tears were burning in my eyes.

"Faith,-." she was saying, but I cut her off.

"Ok, fine I'll try out, but you have to come with me!" I said giving in.

"Ok." She said smiling at her good work.

So math class was a blur. Mom didn't try a contact me yet…ok free period. I signed up for single additions. I sat way in the back with Kea (You know where Gabriella and Troy were). Kelsi is the drama teacher now. Mrs. Darbus retired last year giving Kelsi the job.

"Ok, Now Emma You may sing your song." Kelsi said to Emma as she walked up the stage. She pressed play on a CD player that was sitting on top of the piano. (Ok I don't know what song to play for her so leave me alone lol)

"Nicely done Emma" Kelsi said.

"Thanks Mrs. Cross." Emma said walking down the steps of the stage. She took her seat with her friends.

"Ok, Faith Bolton." Kelsi called out.

"Go." Kea said pushing me up. I started walking down the aisle and towards the stage. I looked back at Emma and her mouth was hanging open. What was I doing?

I put in a CD and pressed play. I listened to this CD every night when I went to bed and the music that filled my ears was filling the theater. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe. Keeping my eyes closed I sang the song my mother and father sang…

**  
** We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah  
More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free  
Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

"Faith, that was so good. You have your mother's voice." Kelsi said, but I just ran off the stage and ran up the aisle because I saw the death glare Emma was sending to me. With Kea right by my side I ran up to my dad's secret spot. Once I got up there I went over to the railing leaning over it taking in big breaths.

"I cannot believe I just did that." I said to myself.

"Come on faith we have class." She said to me. We went to class. The day was dreading slowly and mom still didn't talk to me. Soon the last bell rang and I went to my locker.

As son as I got my books I started walking home. When I got home I went up stairs and into my room. My dad was in the living room and I don't think he noticed I was home. Then I heard the front door slam open.

"Emma, what's going on?" I heard my dad say.

"Listen to this!" Emma said. Sonly my voice was singing the song I was singing earlier. She recorded me. Once my voice was done I heard her say;

"Dad, you have t tell her t back off on the musical!" Emma yelled.

"Wait, Faith sang that?"

"Yes!" Emma said. I heard someone's footsteps coming up the stairs. A knock on my door came.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Faith, it's me your dad." He said. He opened the door and sat down beside me on my bed.

"You have your mother's voice." He said to me.

"Wait, your taking her side! Dad she never sang in her life and I'm the one who did the musicals!" Emma said from my open door. I stood up and walked over to her.

"You're not the only one who can sing! Well you wanna know what? I'm thinking of joining your decathlon team and Matt's Basketball team and I'm doing the musical! If you don't like it then get over it!" I yelled at her face. I pushed aside her and ran down the stairs and out the front door passed Matt and his friends. I ran towards my mom's favorite spot…

Troy'S POV

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Did you just see the way she talked to me dad?" Emma asked me.

"Sweetie just go do your homework." I said getting off the bed and going downstairs. I went to the kitchen knowing I should give Faith her space. I heard Emma telling Matt what happened and him screaming "What? She is not signing up for basketball!"

I wish Gabriella was here she would know what to do…

_**A/N ok my longest chapter! Lol. Yes a lot of drama…well what do you guys think should happen next? What do you think will happen next? Do you guys like it or no?**_


	5. fights and tryouts

Untitled3

Chapter 5

Last Time:

_I wish Gabriella was here she would know what to do…_

Chapter5 Faith's POV

Once I got out of the house I ran to the beach. My mom loved the beach and there was this spot she took me once when I was little and I always see it in my dreams. Once I got to the beach I went to where the rocks were. I climbed over a couple and went into a small looking cave. (Go along with this ok guys?) I sat on a rock and stared out into the sea. I just blew up in front of my sister. Am I actually going to join the basketball and decathlon team? Well is said it to Emma so I am going to join it. I hate them so much! Emma and Matt they think I can't do anything. Ok so I'm the youngest, who cares!

"Mom where are you!" I asked no one in particular.

Troy's POV

I went into my room and closed the door. Right there I saw Gabriella sitting there on our bed. (Ok so half of you read my mind lol).

"Gabriella?"

"Hi, Troy." She said smiling at me.

"How…?"

"Don't know."

"This is a dream…" I said walking over to the bed ignoring Gabriella. I had this dream so many times. I found out not to believe in them because they pained me so much.

"Fine, you're going to ignore me. I'll keep on talking until you answer me. Faith is just like you, you know…"

"Ok, if you're not going to answer me then I guess I should leave." She said.

"Troy Bolton, I'm sorry if you're in pain, but do you see the way Emma and Matt are treating Faith? Do you even spend time with Faith? Every time I'm watching you, you're either with Emma or Matt or practicing! Never with Faith! No wonder why when talk to her she's down. I thought I knew you, Troy. Troy Bolton, please listen to me." She said she walked up to me turned me around. She was crying. Her eyes were searching mine.

"Faith is going to go through some rough times right now, Troy. She's going to do something stupid and I now it. You're just letting your self go. The other night what Faith said, it's kind of true. You blame her sometimes for my death. Troy please, just try and spend time with your daughter. Your youngest daughter." She said to me before she disappeared.

The next thing I knew I woke up in my bed. It was just a dream…

Faith's POV

It was getting dark so I decided to head home. I started to climb over the rocks. My feet touched the sand as I walked. I carried my sneakers in my hands as I walked home. Once I got to the house I opened the door quietly and closed it. I walked up the stairs to the fist floor where my dad's room was. I opened the door and saw him sleeping. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Dad, I really need you right now. I really do, it seems that I don't, but I need you. I know you think I don't love you, but I do. I really do. I'm sorry for all my troubles… well good-night." I said giving him a kiss on the forehead. I walked out of the room and closed the door. What I didn't know is that he was awake.

I walked up to my room and opened the door. I flicked on the lights and saw Emma and Matt sitting on my bed. I sighed knowing they were going to yell.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them setting my sneakers down next to my other shoes.

"What you were saying about joining the teams, you were joking right?" Matt asked.

"No, Matt your freak of a sister wasn't joking." I said to him.

"Faith, look it's our thing. You can't do this to us." Emma said standing up.

"Well, Emma stop being such a drama queen because other people can sing too. And Matt stop calling me a freak because I am related to you. What is wrong with you two? When we were babies were like best friends. I want you guys out now." I said to them walking into the bath room. I heard my door closed and I walked out and closed the bathroom door.

"MOM where are you?" I asked again.

I went to bed hoping tomorrow would be better.

I walked in the halls the next day.

"Ok, so we have a sub for chem., do you want to skip or what?" Kea asked me at our lockers.

"I am so surprised how we pass." I said to her.

"Ok let's go we can go to the auditorium." Kea said to me.

"Ok, fine."

We walked to the auditorium and saw that Kelsi was there reviewing some papers at her desk. (The one Ms. Darbus has). She heard the door open and saw Kea and me there.

"Hi guys, Faith I need to talk to you." She said.

"Can kea stay?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

We walked down the aisle and we sat down beside her.

"Well, you made it." Kelsi said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I have to admit you are better than Emma. You have your mother's voice."

"Yes! Told you!" Kea said to me.

"Ok, but what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"Well your mother and father did this same exact play when they were your age. Now I want you for Minnie and then I have some one for Arnold. His name is Jake. He has a really good voice. Now I made a plan for him to meet me here now, but I guess he's running late."

"Wait, how did you know I would be here?" I asked her.

"Well, you two always skip when you have a sub and I won't tell I promise. Your mom and dad did it all the time. Same with you Kea."

"I don't want to know what they were doing." Kea said.

The doors opened and closed.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Cross (is that wrong?)." A boy said.

I turned around and saw the cutest guy ever. I felt Kea nudged me.

"Here, we go. Faith this is Jake." Kelsi said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Faith." Jake said holding out his hand.

I stood up and shook his hand. I felt my heart stop as I touched his hand.

"Well, Faith the song you sang yesterday you and Jake are going to sing." Kelsi said sitting at the piano. She started to play the noted to the song. I looked at Jake and he was looking at me. When we were done singing Kea started to clap.

"That was so good!" Kea said squealing. I was still looking into his eyes, but I forced myself to look away.

"Well, you guys are certainly better then Faith's Parents. You should tell your dad that, Faith." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I will. Well we have class bye, Kel." I said running off the stage and grabbing my book bag and Kea's hand. I dragged her outside the auditorium.

"Ok, that was the best moment ever!" I said to her.

"Well come on they have basketball try-outs in like ten." Ka said. We went to the try-outs and guess what…I made the TEAM! Though I think Matt was bad because I heard him cursing a lot to his friends. Kea was there cheering me on.

"Ok, now Decathlon team." She said.

"Is today ever going to end?" I asked her as we walked to the decathlon room.

"Oh, come on!" Kea said starting to run.

"Hey, I just ran, a lot and threw basketballs give me a break!" I said as we ran. We got to the room and we walked in. A girl sitting next to Emma with black hair gave me a problem to solve on the board. I solved it less then six minutes. Turns out I got it right and I was the fastest to solve that problem. (MAKING IT UP!) I made the team…now all I have to do is make sure all the things I was in not interfering with each other.

My mom still didn't try and talk to me. I think she's mad at me… I don't know. The day was over and I went home. Emma and Matt got home five minutes after me. I was in my room with the door locked and my bathroom door locked too.

"Faith, open the door now!" Emma shouted.

They started to pound on my door, but all I did was plug in my ear phones and did my homework. Around six I heard my dad come in. I decided to go talk to him. Went downstairs and went up to him. I gave him a tight hug.

"Can we play a game of basketball?" I asked him.

"Now I thought we didn't play." MY dad said to me.

"Dad, please?" I asked hoim. Giving him my puppy face.

"Ok, let's go. We went into the back yard and started to shoot some hoops.

"I made the musical, Kelsi said Jake and I were better then you and mom." I said to him.

"Whose Jake?" he asked me.

"He's the guy I'm playing in the musical with." I said to him.

"Your not dating him."

"Dad." I said with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I also made the decathlon team and basketball team." I said to him.

"Wow, your taking on a lot kiddo." He said to me.

"Yup, but I can handle it." I said as I made a shot.

"Wait, no fair I wasn't paying attention!" he said to me.

"Dad, Get'ca head in the game." I said.

"Haha, very funny."

"Dad-." I was saying, but Matt and Emma came out yelling. I hid behind my dad hoping he would make them go away.

"Hold up, what's going on?" he asked them.

"Dad, she tried out for the decathlon team and she got the part for the musical!" Emma yelled.

"And she made it for the basketball team!" Matt yelled.

"Guys, she can try out for what ever she wants. Now go upstairs please."

Emma yelled, but walked away with Matt following. My dad turned around and looked at me. I had tears burning in my eyes. I just buried my face into his shirt and cried. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

INSIDE Emma's room No One's POV

"She's going to pay." Emma said to Matt.

"Yes, but how?" Matt asked.

Emma told Matt what they do….

**A/N ok there you all go. So I really don't like what I wrote here, but hopefully you guys will. Sorry for any spelling grammar! Well I better go the 440 is gonna start soon. Does anyone watch that by the way? Thank you all who is reviewing I hope more review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled3

Chapter6

Last time

_Emma yelled, but walked away with Matt following. My dad turned around and looked at me. I had tears burning in my eyes. I just buried my face into his shirt and cried. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back._

_INSIDE Emma's room No One's POV_

"_She's going to pay." Emma said to Matt._

"_Yes, but how?" Matt asked._

_Emma told Matt what they do…._

Chapter6 Faith's POV

I woke up in my room…strange I don't remember going to my room. All I remember is crying and my dad trying to soothe me…then it hit me. Emma and Matt were yelling at me. I groaned and got up. I didn't want to go to school. I walked over to my dresser and noticed my door was locked. Dad always knows I liked my door locked. I smiled and opened my drawer. My head felt dizzy and I grabbed it. The next thing I know is darkness is taking over me.

Downstairs No One's POV

Emma and Matt sat down at the table eating there breakfast. Troy came down and went for the coffee.

"Daddy?" Emma asked Troy.

"Yes, Emma." Troy said sitting down at the table.

"Well after school today can we go to the movies you know all four of us?" Emma asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys there." Troy said getting up.

"Do you guys know where your sister is?"

"Nope, haven't seen her since last night, but I'm sure I'll see her in basketball." Matt said.

"Ok, listen up here you two. You guys have a sister that I never played with or anything, not since your mother's death. Now I want you two to be nice. She's your blood too." Troy said and walked away.

Emma made sure her father was upstairs and looked at Matt.

"Listen the plan is taking place at lunch time. Do not be late." Emma said getting up.

"Puh-lease. I would never be late for something like this." Matt said following his sister out the door.

Troy's POV

I walked up the stairs. I felt it in my bones something was going to happen. I sighed and went to Faith's room. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer.

"Faith, sweetie it's time for school." I said. My heart was starting to take up pace. I reached in my pocket for the key to her room. I unlocked the door and walked in. I saw Faith on the floor. I ran over to her and checked her over. She seemed ok. I started to shake her.

"Faith, sweetie wake up…" I said.

She started to stir and finally her eyes opened. She looked at me and then got up. She looked at the ground and then at her dresser.

"Faith, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah just a little tired. I must've tripped and hit my head." She said.

"Ok, hurry up I'll drive you to school." I said to her.

"Ok." She said walking into the bathroom.

Faith's POV

I didn't want to tell him I passed out, because I had my first practice of the decathlon today and then the musical. I was in school in 30 minutes. Homeroom was already over so I went to get my books for my next class. The day went by quickly, lunch was here and I was hungry. I was walking to my table with my tray, but Emma and Matt told me to sit with them. I didn't want to but they dragged me.

"So, Faith what's up? How's school going?" Emma asked trying to me nice t me.

"Um good, Em I'm going to go sit with my friend, bye." I said getting up but then I slipped on a banana peal. My tray filled with pasta smashed against my chest. A kid was walking bye and didn't see me and tripped over me spilling all his food.

I went to get up then a drink and ketchup is being poured on me. I looked up and Emma and Matt in horror as they stood over me. Emma bent down and looked at her.

"That's what you get." Emma said getting up and walking over to her table and sitting down with Matt. I looked at the kid that tripped over me and noticed it was Jake.

My face turned deep red while the whole lunch room laughed at me. I didn't care because of that, but I just tripped my crush and….oh my god. I need to get out of here. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria with pasta all over my shirt. I ran to my father's secret spot and sat down on the bench. I started to cry in my hands. I could not believe Emma and Matt did that. I heard some one coming up the stairs. I thought it was Kea so I said;

"Kea, go away."

But instead I got a different answer.

"It's not Kea." A voice came. It sounded just like Jake's. I looked up and looked at him. He hand no food on him thank god because he was wearing a whit shirt.

"Hi." I said standing up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake asked me while walking over to me.

"Um yea, it was just a fall. I mean I slipped, but I'm ok. I fall all the time-." I was saying but I was cut off by his lips. The kiss was short, but sweet. When he took his lips off of mine he looked into my eyes as I did to his. He had the greenest eyes ever. He laughed nervously and we stepped apart.

"You were talking too much and I thought that, that was the best idea to shut you up." Jake said.

"No its ok I mean, I was talking a lot. I'm sorry for tripping you." I said to him.

"It's ok I just came up here to check out if your ok. I mean what your sister and brother did to you was just plain horror bile. I mean I'm surprised Matt did that. He's talking about you. Saying-." He was saying but I cut him off.

"She's such a freak…" I said for him.

"No actually he says that you're a really good basketball player and all. He's glad you tried out for the team." He said.

"Wait; hold up how do you know him?"

"Basketball together." He said.

"And he actually says that stuff about me? I mean last night he was yelling at me for trying out for the team." I said to him. We both went to the bench to sit down.

"Well, he doesn't want to be all nice to you. He says Emma tells him it was your fault your mom died."

"Yeah, she tells me that." I said as the bell rang.

"WE better go." I said.

"Wait, Faith I was wondering if you would go out tonight and be my girlfriend. I mean Matt tells me everything about you and I just feel in love with you. I also didn't kiss you just to shut you up…" Jake said rambling on. I lifted my hand to cover his mouth.

"Yes, you know where I live. I'll see you at 7." I said standing up I walked down the stairs while he followed me. We got downstairs and I stopped.

"I can't go to class! I'm covered in pasta!" I said.

"Relax, you have a shirt under it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but a tank top." I said.

He handed me a jacket.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll you tonight, bye."

"Bye."

Today was turning out perfectly I have to thank Emma.

**Well hope u like bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled3 Chapter7

Last Time:  
Today was turning out perfectly I have to thank Emma.

Chapter7 Faith's POV Well I had the decathlon team practice today and it was great, but I kept getting death stares from my "sister". After the decathlon Jake and I meet in the "Theater to practice with Kelsi. We did well for the first time all I had to do now was memorize the lines. Emma was still in the play, but wasn't really seen in it much. Jake and I talked after rehearsal and then went our separate ways. I went home and didn't see Emma so I went to my room.

I took out my notebooks and homework. I finished in an hour. I heard some one playing outside in the backyard. I got up form my desk and went over to look out my window. I saw Matt shooting hoops. I thought back to what Jake said earlier today.

"It's ok I just came up here to check out if your ok. I mean what your sister and brother did to you was just plain horror bile. I mean I'm surprised Matt did that. He's talking about you. Saying-." He was saying but I cut him off.

"She's such a freak…" I said for him.

"No actually he says that you're a really good basketball player and all. He's glad you tried out for the team." He said.  
I sighed and decided to go outside. I grabbed my sneakers and put them on. I looked at my shirt noticing I didn't change. I didn't bother so I walked out of my room and looked in Emma's seeing it's still empty and walked down the stairs. I went through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Hey." I said to him.

His face looked gentle first, but then it looked like he didn't care.

"What do you want freak?" he asked me.

"Why do you call me that"  
"Because you are one." He said throwing the ball into the basket.

"Jake one of your team members told me that you think I'm a good player and you're glad I joined the team." I said all in one breathe. Matt stopped paying ball and looked at me. I put my hands in my pockets and walked over to him.

"He also said that you only act the way you do is because Emma said it was my fault mom died." I said to him.

"Faith, I'm sorry it's just that…" Matt said trying to think of something.

"Matt, why don't you just tell me things?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry faith. It's true about what Jake said." Matt said.

"Ok." I said walking away.

"Wait, is it that easy? You just forgive me right a way?" he asked me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Matt, I'm your sister. I'm easy to please and easy to forgive. I'm soft hearted, but stubborn at times like dad says." I said to him smiling.

"Do you want to play with me?" he asked.

"Are you sure you don't want Emma to see you playing a freak?"

"I don't care anyways. Plus I mean hello we do have a game coming up." he said smiling.

"Ok, fine." I said walking up to him.

"But you do have to admit, you are weird. I mean you dip fries in a milkshake." Matt said.

"Yeah, true, but it's really, really good!"

"Ok now one on one?"

"You bet." I said getting ready. I started to feel dizzy and I grabbed my head. Then it started to pound. I felt myself fall to the ground. Matt ran over to me and knelt down.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm just tired." I said standing up I ended up falling in my bothers arms.

"Faith, are you sure? I mean it could be when you fell down the stairs." he said helping me walked inside.

"No, I'm ok matt." I said. When we walked inside we saw dad eating ice cream he looked up and saw us. He set the ice cream down and walked over to us.

"Are you okay?" my dad asked me. Before I could answer my brother answered for me.

"Her head is hurting her. I think it might be from when she fell down the stairs." Matt said.

"Faith, what does you head feel like?" he asked me. They both led me to a chair.

"Nothing, it just feels like bricks hitting it. Dad I'm fine. It's just a head-ache." I said to him. He looked at me and then at Matt.

"Ok, fine, but if it gets worse tell me or Matt." He said. Then he looked at my shirt.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, um well it was my fault." Matt said.

"And Emma's" I said.

"Well, long story short Emma and Faith fall onto her lunch." Matt said.

"Yes, but out of the embarrassment she got me a date. This reminds me, I have to go get ready." I said getting up, but sonly Dad stopped me.

"What's his name?" he asked me.

"Jake he's on the basketball team with Matt and I. he's really sweet dad."

"Matt?"

"Dad, don't worry he won't hurt a fly. Plus he talks about you all the time." He said nudging me playfully.

"What does he say?" I asked him.  
"Can't tell." Matt said smiling running upstairs. I laughed and ran after him.

"Matt! Tell me!" I said laughing. I caught up to him and started to tickle him, but then he started to tickle me.

Right then Emma walked in the door and saw Matt tickling me on the stairs.

"Oh well if it isn't Miss Pasta girl." She said smirking. "Matt why are you hanging out with her?" she asked him. I started to get out of his hug, but he held me tighter. It was nice to have Matt hug me I felt like his sister really.

"She's my sister and we were playing." He said hugging me. He stood up and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder. I looked at Emma and she looked hurt. Matt started to walk up the stairs.

"Matt! Please, put me down!" I said laughing.

"Never." he said.

"DAD!" I yelled. I saw my dad walk up after us. He bent down to my face.

"I'm sorry. I have no control." He ran past us.

"Ugh!" I said. "Great I'm being carried by my brother!" I said.

He brought me to my room and let me fall on my bed. He walked out of my room laughing at me.

I laughed too. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower….

Today was going great.

Ok well guys it might be really, really bad, but I'm sorry! Lol. I hope you guys like it! sorry its so short! But next chapter will be about the date! 


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled3

Chapter8

Last Time:

_I laughed too. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower…._

_Today was going great._

Chapter Faith's POV

So I decided to put on jeans and a top. I heard the door bell ring and the front door open. I wasn't even down with my hair! I just left it down. I grabbed my flip flops and ran down the stairs. I stopped when I saw Emma talking to him.

"SO, why are you here?" Emma asked Jake. Everyone knew she had a huge crush on him.

"I'm here to pick up my girlfriend." He said to her. I saw him smile at the word girlfriend and I started to blush realizing I was his girlfriend.

"And who might that be?" she asked him. That was my cue. I walked down the stairs and went up to him. I kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, sorry it took o long to get ready." I said to him.

"It's ok we have all night." He said looking at me.

I looked at Emma and I saw the anger in her eyes.

"Hi." I said smiling to her.

My dad walked up to us and looked at Jake. I could feel Jake tense up.

"Dad, this is Jake. Were going to head out now." I said to him.

"Ok, but be back before eleven." He said to us.

We walked out of the house closing the door behind us. He led me to a SVU black truck.

"When did you a get your license?" I asked him getting into the truck.

"Last week." He said smiling at me. He drove us to get something to eat and then we went to see a movie. After the movie he handed me a blind fold.

"Uh, what is this for?" I asked him.

"I have a surprise for you, but you need to be blind folded." He said to me, "Faith, please trust me?" he asked me.

"Ok." I said tying the blind fold around my head covering my eyes. We drove for a few minutes and finally the car stopped.

"Don't take it off yet." He said to me. I heard the car door open and close. I heard my side door open and Jake's gentle touch lead me out of the car. I heard birds and something smashing against something.

"Can I take it off now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you can take you off now." He said to me.

I smiled as I took it off. I looked at him and then looked at where we were. We were at the beach. The sun was setting and I looked at him and then back at the sun set.

"Wow I never got to see the sun set. Well I did, but only when I was a baby." I said walking on to the beach, but taking off my flip flops before entering the beach. I felt the cold sane go between my toes. I giggled and looked at Jake who was following me. We walked up to the water. I wasn't really watching where I was going because I fell in the water. I sat there n the water as Jake laughed at me.

"Well can you at least help me up?" I asked him. He cam over to me and stretched his hand out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. we sat there laughing in the water for five minutes. The sun was gone and the night all came upon us. We went to sit in the sand and we talked.

"Ok, your turn." Jake said to me.

"Hmm, ok when I was about five I was new to painting and all. So dad fell asleep and ended up painting his feet." I said to him lying on the sand. "Now name your favorite moment in life." I said to him.

"Hmm, my favorite moment in life…." He said trailing off. He got on to of me and I looked up to him into his green eyes.

"This is my favorite moment in life." He said. He leaned down to kiss my. The kiss deepened, but we were interrupted by the sound of thunder. It started to rain on us and I started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked me over the rain.

"We were just getting dried and then it started to rain." I said to him. He got up off of me and stood up. He helped me up and we walked to his car holding each others hand as we walked. We got into his car and we drove home. He walked me up to the front door.

"I had a great time." I said to him.

"Well, I had a wonderful time. Uh, Faith I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." Jake said to me.

"Yeas, I would love to be your girlfriend." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. I deepened the kiss, but then I felt someone watching us so we pulled apart.

"I'll see you in school." I said walking in the front door. I closed and and jump up and down. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I took a shower and changed out of my wet cloths. I sat on my bed reading my book as I did. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said never taking my eyes off my book.

"Hey." I heard Matt said. I closed my book and loked at him.

Hey, what's up." I asked him.

"Nothing, how'd your date with Jake go?" he asked me.

"He is amazing!" I said to him.

"Yeah, he called me asking me where he should take you. He was nervous as a dog." He told me.

"Where did you tell him to take me?" I asked him.

"No where. I told him just take her some where. She's an easy girl to please." He said smiling. "So, where did he take you?" he asked me.

"He took me to dinner and movies and then to see the sun set." I said smiling.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." I said.

"Really?"

"Yup and I said yes."

"Well, just tell me if he ever hurts you tell me because I'll punch his nose in." Matt said getting up and giving me a hug. He left my room and I went to sleep.

I got a boyfriend and he's the best! I also have the best brother ever!

A/N ok thank you all who reviewed the last chapter nad I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Untitled3

Chapter9

Last time

_I got a boyfriend and he's the best! I also have the best brother ever!_

_Chapter 9Faith's POV_

Lalalala lala… I kept singing lala all morning long.

I ran downstairs dressed and everything. I ran up to my dad and jump on him.

"Wow, someone is hyper this morning." He said as I got off his back.

"I had the most amazing time of my life last night." I said twirling around the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Faiooser." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi-." I was saying, but my dad cut me off.

"Ok, guys stop it. I don't want to hear any fighting today." He said.

"I'm going bye." I said walking out the door when my head started to feel dizzy again. That's it; I just decided to ignore it.

"Wait, Faith I need you to be home by five I have a surprise." My dad said after me.

"Ok."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Matt said coming up behind me. We walked to school together. I saw Kea and said good-bye to Matt and ran up to her.

"I have to tell you something." I said to her smiling.

"Ok, tell." She said looking at me.

"I went out with Jake last night." I said to her squealing.

"Wait, the Jake your singing with?" I nodded my head and we started jumping up and down.

"Hey." We heard someone say. I turned around and saw Jake there.

"Hi." I said to him. He leaned down to my level and kissed me.

"Morning." he whispered to me.

"Morning to you too." I said to him.

We heard someone clearing there throat and we looked at them. It was Emma.

"Hi, Jake I didn't see you last night. Ew why are you kissing that…that trash?" she asked Jake looking at me evilly I was about to say something, but Jake spoke.

"First off how can you go on dissing your own blood? Plus I love this girl that's standing right next to me! Go to your little drama friends." Jake yelled. The whole hallway was staring at them. He walked away grabbing my hand. I looked behind I saw Emma standing there speechless and Kea laughing at her.

Jake led me to an empty room where he started to kiss me roughly. I pulled away breathing heavily and looking into his green eyes.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Why do you let her treat you like dirt?" he asked me.

"Because I'm not really worth anything." I said. The bell rang and I ran out of the class room.

The last bell rang and everyone was in the hall. Matt, Kea, and Jake were around my locker. The dizziness from this morning came back. I was holding my head and looked at Matt. He was looking at me strangely.

"You ok?" he asked. They turned toward me.

"Yeah, just a head-ache." I said, "Come on we have practice." I said waking to the gym. I went to my locker which was on the other side form the guy's lockers and changed. During practice I stopped dribbling the ball and collapsed. The next thing I was looking at was the ceiling. I saw the coach looking at me.

Jake and Matt picked me up and helped me to the bench.

"Ok, Faith, I want you to go home now." He said.

"Wait, coach actually I would like her to stay here. I don't want her walking alone." Matt said.

"The musical." I said.

"I'll tell your aunt you can't make it and I'll practice the scenes I have by myself." Jake said. They went back to practice. I went to go change and waited outside for Matt. We walked home it was exactly five. We walked in and heard voices talking. We walked into the living room and saw Emma, Dad and some lady talking.

"Matt, Emma this is Emily." Our dad said. Emily stood up and shook our hands, but I didn't shake hers.

"Who is this? A colleague?" I asked.

"Uh, no Faith this is my girlfriend." He said to me.

"y-your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"You're replacing mom?" I asked him.

"Faith-." He was saying, but I cut him off.

"I'm going to go do my homework. It was nice meeting you, uh…"

"Emily." She said.

"Yeah, what ever." I ran upstairs to my room.

"Are you?" Matt asked.

"Am I what?"

"Replacing mom?" Matt said he followed me up the stairs.

"I am so sorry about that." I heard my dad say to Emily.

"It's ok." She said.

I cried into Matt's shoulder. We went into my room and he tried to calm me down. I eventually cried myself to sleep. I woke and saw Matt gone. My room door was closed.

(ya'll remember this Faith and _Gabi)_

This sucks….

_What does?_

Mom?

_Uh, yeah_

Where have you been?

_I've been busy sorry._

With what?

_Stuff, so I saw you and that boy last night and today_

You were spying on me!

_Hey, I love you. So is he a good kisser?_

Wow mom you're like a teenager

_Come one! Is he good or not!_

He's amazing

_Good, so I see Matt and you are good friends again_

Yea, he's being nice, but there's still the wicked witch

_Do not call you sister that_

But mom she is!

_Fine I better let you go. I love you._

I love you too……wait mom! I GOT NO ANSWER I GUESS SHE WAS GONE

I wanted to ask her about dad and Emily. I didn't like her so far she seemed too…peachy. I groaned and flopped against my bed.

A/N thank you all who reviewed in the last chaoter! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Untitled3

Chapter10

Ok last time I forgot to mention my friend Emily gave me the idea with Troy and Emily lol. Well enjoy the story:

Last Time:

I wanted to ask her about dad and Emily. I didn't like her so far she seemed too…peachy. I groaned and flopped against my bed.

Chapter 10 Emma's POV (While Matt and Faith ran upstairs)

"I am so sorry Emily." My dad said to Emily.

"It's ok; you just surprised her that's all." She said sitting down.

"So, I was wondering with your singing thing, I know somebody in the business." Emily said to me, "and I was wondering if you would like to sing for them. There looking for some body right now."

"I would love too, if it's ok with my dad." I said looking at him.

"Yea, it's ok. I'm going to go check on them." My dad said going upstairs.

"Wait, daddy please stay down here?" I said giving him my puppy face. I smiled as he walked back to the couch. After what seemed like two hours she left. I went up to my room and locked it. I went through the bathroom and saw Faithy didn't lock her door. I walked into her room and saw her sleeping form.

She stole Jake from me. I've been trying to get him since I laid eyes on him! And she comes along and ruins it. I smirked as I thought up a plan. I walked away and went to my room and wrote everything down. It was only eight so I called some one. It rang three times before the person finally picked up.

""Hi Simon its Emma."

"_Hi Emma."_

"I need you to do something for me tomorrow after school."

"_What's in it for me?"_

"How much do you want?"

"_50."_

"40 and that's it."

"_Deal."_

"Ok, I'll tell you everything tomorrow at lunch. Tata." I said hanging up the phone. I laughed at how evil i was, but hey I needed Jake.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After I got dressed and went to Matt's room. I walked through the door not caring if…well anything. I saw him on his bed doing his homework.

"What do you want Emma?" he asked not even looking up.

"Why are you hanging around her?" I asked him.

"Because she's my sister." He said to me.

"Well I'm accepting you back if you want to and I know you want to."

"No I don't want to come back now get out of my room." he said. I gasped and walked out of his room.

Troy's POV

Everything is going wrong. I walked upstairs and saw Emma waking away form Matt's room. I walked to matt's room and saw he was just putting his books away.

"Hey." I said to him leaning against the door frame. He looked up at me and then he went to focuse putting his books away.

He then got up and walked passed me. I saw him walking to Faith's room and walking in the door.

I walked to her room and saw him kneeling down beside her bed and shaking her lightly. I listened to them as they talked.

"Good-night." Matt whispered to her and left the room without noticing me. He went back to his room. I sighed and went upstairs to my room.

I flopped on my bed and stared into space. I thought back to my last moment with Gabriella…

Flash Back (ok I'm just doing this Gabriella's POVb/c I'm too lazy to change this ok lol)

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hi, where are the kids. It's too quiet." Troy said giving me a kiss on the lips. He walked inside and closed the front door.

"There at your parent's house. I have something to tell you." I said to him.

"Ok, what ever I did I'm sorry." Troy said to me.

"NO, no you didn't do anything wrong, but you did do something…" I said smiling.

"Ok, what did I do?" Troy asks me. His hands are on my hips and I'm looking into his blue eyes.

"Hmm, should I tell you or not?" I ask him playfully.

"Gabi, come one you know I can't take the suspense." Troy whined.

"I know, but that's my point." I said to him. He groaned and buried his head in my neck and started to do these fake crying noises. I started to laugh at him.

End Of Flash Back

But then the terrible moment when she left us…

Flash Back Gabi's POV again

"Troy, come on stop it. I'll tell if you stop-." I was saying, but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My hand moved to my stomach.

I felt dizzy…

Troy's POV

When Gabi stopped talking I looked at her. There was pain written across all over her face.

"Gabi?" I asked her.

"Oh god…" She said before she collapsed into my arms.

AT THE BOLTON'S HOUSE

"Jack!" Kristina called from the guest room where the triplet's stayed.

"Yeah!" Jack said walking towards the room.

Kristina came out of the room with Faith. She was crying at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I don't know she started to cry and she won't stop…." Kristina said trying to calm down her grand child.

End of Flashback

I thought back to the part where she passed away. I held back the tears and turned over in the bed. We were pregnant again, but she died…

I fell asleep dreaming of what life would be like if she lived and our little boy did too….

The Next Day after School Faith's POV

The decathlon team meting was over and Emma rushed out of the room. I gathered my stuff and went out into the hallway. I went to my locker ad waited there for Jake. We were going to meet here and go back to his place.

I was leaning against my locker when Simon came over to me. he's had the biggest crush on me since second grade.

"Hi Simon." I said.

"Hi what's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing much you." I said to him. He kept looking over my shoulder and I looked over it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No nothing's wrong. So I heard you and Jake are going out."

"Yeah, he's really nice."

"Oh, so you love him?"

"Yeah, I love him very much." I said. He leaned in and started kissing me. He pushed me up against the locker and started to kiss me roughly. I felt his tongue trying to get in my mouth and he got in. I felt like throwing up.

Emma's POV

I ran up to Jake and said Faith needs you right now. We walked up to her locker and he we saw Simon and Faith kissing. Simon even mad it look like she was kissing back.

"Oh, Jake I'm so sorry. She told me to get you. She did this to the last guy, too." I said to him acting nice.

Jake said nothing and walked away. I smirked and took one last look at them.

Faith's POV

I finally got Simon off of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him wiping my lips.

"Nothing. See you later." He said walking away.

What a jerk! I waited at my locker for another hour. He never showed. I walked home feeling stood up. I walked into the house and saw Emily was over. She and Emma were talking. I walked into the kitchen where dad was.

"Where's Matt?" I asked him.

"I don't know he didn't come home yet." My dad said to me.

"Ok."

"Do you want to come in with us?"

"I don't know. I'm going to my room." I said going upstairs.

I called Jake and he picked up.

"Hi, where were you after school? "I asked him.

"Oh it's you."

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Well I saw my girlfriend kissing some other guy."

"When?"

"Faith, I saw you and Simon kissing after school near your locker! You tell Emma to come and get me and bring me there. I go there with Emma only to find you kissing Simon!"

"Wait, I never told Emma to get you…" I said to him, "and Simon started asking me all these questions and just started to kiss me." I said to him.

"Yeah, find someone else who'll care. I know your lying Faith." He said and hung up on me. I felt rage in me, but then I felt sadness.

I knew what I wanted to do. I got up and went downstairs to the living room. I saw Emma sitting there talking. I went up to her and punched her in the face. I was about to tackle her, but someone picked me up and held me back. I was struggling to get of there arms.

"You lying Bitch! You lying bitch! I hope you happy now! He broke up with me! I hate you! You're a Fucking bitch!" I yelled as I got out of the arms and tackled her to the floor.

Than the same arms that grabbed me before grabbed me again and brought me upstairs. By the time we reached the top of the stairs I started to cry. I was on the verge of tears. I looked at the person and noticed it was Matt. he placed me in his lap as I cried.

"It's ok Faith. It's ok." I heard him say. Then I heard Emma saying;

"Look at what she did to my face! Daddy I want her gone!" Emma yelled.

I sat there in Matt's arms and buried my face into his shirt.

With Troy… Troy's POV

"Emma just go clean up please." I said to her.

Emma stomped up the stairs form the kitchen.

"I'm going to go talk to Faith." I said.

"No, how about I talk to her. Girl to girl?" Emily asked.

"Ok."

Emily's POV

I walked up the stairs Faith and Matt walled up. I saw them on the top f the stairs with her crying into Matt's shirt.

"Matt do you think I can have some time alone with Faith?" I asked him.

"Uh, sure." He said getting up.

He got up and walked aw. I sat down next to Faith and looked at her.

"Why did you attack your sister down there?" I asked her.

"She um…Well I have this boyfriend since last night. She has like the biggest crush on him. I started dating him only because I like him and he asked to be his girlfriend. Then today Emma asked this kid in my class to kiss me when Jake comes around. Emma said to Jake that I said to go get him. Now Jake thinks I'm lying to him and I'm cheating on him!" Faith said bursting into new tears.

"He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I mean, he made me feel like I was a somebody not a nobody. He made Matt and I act like real brothers." She said. I wrapped my arms around her. Rocking her back and forth.

"I don't know what happened down there. One second I was in my room and the next I was on the floor tackling her…is she alright?" She asked me.

"She's doing ok. Just a bruise and few starches." I said to her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked her. I looked down at her. I had her on my lap just like Matt had her. I kept smoothing out her hair.

"For not giving you a chance yesterday. I mean I just don't want anyone to forget my mom." Faith said to me.

"I know how you feel. When I was 13, my mom wanted to get re-married. My father died when I was six. I called her a bitch that day. Later on it turned out she died in a car crash. You see I saw her getting married as replacing my dad and she died and I blamed it on me. So did my brothers and sisters." I said to her.

"That's how Emma's sees it. She sees it as I killed mom." Faith said.

"Well, she's wrong."

"DO you think people that are dead can talk to you?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. You're really nice."

"Well thank you. I want to thank you for opening up to me, Faith."

"I never really open up. You're the first person I actually opened up to." She said looking at me.

"Well, I'm glad." I said smiling back at her.

"Come on, I smell your dad cooking and I don't think that's a good idea." I said smiling. We stood up.

Faith's POV

"I'm going to go wash my face." I said getting up to wash my face. I went downstairs and sat at the table. I sat next to Emily. We talked to whole night though dinner. We laughed a lot. It turns out dads cooking isn't half bad.

I saw Emma's Face and I did a total on her. I couldn't help, but smile at it. After dinner I went to the beach where the rocks were. I sat on the rocks and stared into the ocean.

_Flash Back_

_I was only ten here…_

"_You're such a dork!"_

"_Shut up Emma!"_

"_Oh look I'm Faith and killed my mom!"_

"_Emma stop it!" _

"_No because you're a freak! If you hadn't been born mom would still be alive!"_

END OF FLASH BACK

I sat on the rocks. I didn't even notice as the tears fell off my cheeks. The water rose to my ankles. I got up and stood on the rock. I got up off the rock and dove into the water. My white summer dress felt heavy on me as I walked out of the water. I grabbed my flip flops and started to walk home. Our sixteenth birthday was coming up and I didn't want to go. We had to sit down next week and plan it.

Life wasn't going good….

A/N WOW! That is like the longest I've ever written! Well I want to thank you all who reviewed and im sorry about the cussing lol! Bye! R&R! plz I feel like no one is reading this anymore lol

A/N ok now look at the button. You love this button. This button loves you. The buttons name is Review I love you. The button is your friend 


	11. Chapter 11

Untitled3

Chapter11

Chapter 11 Faith's POV

When I walked into school that day people were giving me stares. It must've been about Emma's face. Knowing her, she probably told everyone that I did it to her. The thing is I did and I'm proud of it…well kind of. It was free period and I went to the theater. There I saw Kelsi playing some music. I walked down the aisle and sat next to her on the piano bench.

"Hey, what's up? We don' have practice now." She said to me.

"I have to tell you something. Now believe me I loved doing the play and all, but I want to quit." I said to her.

"Quit, why? Does this have something to do with stage fright? Your mom had it to and all she had to do was look at Troy. I see the same connection with you and Jake." She said to me.

"Jake and I don't have a connection. I'm sorry you'll just have to get Emma to do, I'm sorry." I got up and walked off the stage and up the aisle. I walked into the room where we usually met up for the decathlon team. I walked up to the teacher that ran it.

"Hi, Mrs. Andrews." I said to her.

"Hey, Faith. You ready for this weeks competition?" she asked smiling at me.

"Uh, actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm quitting it. It's just too much work with basketball and the musical." I said to her.

"Oh, ok well we still have your sister so we'll do great." She said to me. I walked out of the room. I had one more stop to make. I walked into the locker room where I saw the guys getting dressed after practice. I saw Matt and stopped for a minute. I looked at him, but walked on to the office. I knocked on the door and closed it. After ten minutes of explaining and all I walked out. I saw Matt there looking at me.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hey, what was that about?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said walking away.

When it was lunch time I went to my dad's secret spot. I sat on the bench and looked at the view. The lunch bell rang, but I didn't budge. I sat there thinking. I wanted my mind to be freshened out. When the last bell rang I got up and walked down the stairs. I walked the empty halls and went to my locker.

Everyone on the tea was playing basketball while I was getting my things. I walked out and got in the car I borrowed my dad. I drove to the beach and got out. I heard thunder and hen it started to rain. I didn't care. I walked on to the beach and the wet sand squished between my toes. I went to the water and looked at it. My tears that I started crying before stepped out of the rain started to mix in with the rain.

I started to walk into the water.

WITH JAKE JAKE'S POV

I couldn't believe Faith did that to me. We were in basketball practice and I didn't see her here. Matt was coming up to me.

"Hey, man what's up?" I asked him.

"Why didn't you believe her?" Matt asked me.

"Because I saw her kissing Simon back!" I said to him.

"That doesn't prove a thing. Did you see Emma's face?" I nodded. She said Faith did it to because she lost control, but Faith would never do that. "Well, last night Faith went up and punched her then she tackled her. She only did that because she knew Emma had something to do with Simon kissing her and you breaking up with her. She was crying for half of the night." Matt said to me. "

"I mean hello you see how Emma acts to her and everyone knows Emma has the biggest crush on you!" Matt said.

"Really?" I asked I didn't even notice.

"Yea, this morning Faith was going around, she quit basketball, the decathlon and the musical." Matt said.

"NO that means I have to kiss Emma!" I said to him.

"Yup, now I suggest you go and apologize to her, or I'll kill you." Matt said walking away.

This was going to be tuff….

A/N yea ok lol. Umm well I hope you all like it! thank you all who reviewed and uh sorry for the short chappie. ALSO WHO THINKS JAKE AND FAITH SHOULD BE TOGETHER?

A/N ok now look at the button. You love this button. This button loves you. The buttons name is Review I love you. The button is your friend 


	12. Chapter 12

Untitled3

Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Troy's POV

It was Friday it wasn't a very good week. I was sitting there helping the triplets plan there sweet sixteen party. We were all sitting in the backyard. Faith wasn't really talking much about the party. I saw her get up and walk into the house. I looked at Matt and Emma they were talking, but Matt wasn't very nice. He kept giving her looks. I got up and walked into the house. I saw Faith getting a drink out from the fridge and opening it.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hi."

"Why aren't you panning your part of the party?" I asked her.

"Because all I want to do is go to the movies with Kea and then come back home and then hang out." She said to me, "Plus it isn't like Emma wants me here anyways." She added.

"True, but hey were having a small get together tonight with everyone. I also invited Jake." I said to her. I knew he broke up with her, but I wanted her to get back to him. Then I saw her eyes go wide. It looked like she was going to kill me…

"Dad! You invited him! I can't be here tonight!" She screamed. Then I heard the slide door open and Matt walked through it.

"What happened?" Matt asked us.

"Dad invited Jake tonight." She told him.

"I so do not want to get into this." Matt said walking out into the backyard.

"Faith, it's going to be ok." I said to her.

"Fine." She said walking out into the backyard. I walked into the backyard.

"Ok, guys get everything cleaned up and start decorating the backyard a little bit." I said to them.

"Kay." They said together.

I went into the kitchen and got some things out and went outside to the grill. I saw my three kids cleaning up and decorating a little. Faith went inside and came back out with a packet of balloons and tape. They blew up balloons and taped them to trees. Once they were all done they went inside and started to get ready. Basket ball practice was tomorrow. I groaned.

Faith's POV

After decorating I went to my room to get ready. I got some shorts and a t-short. I didn't feel like dressing up. I went into the bathroom and saw Emma there putting on make-up. I looked at her and she looked at me in disgust. I went over to my side of the mirror and picked up my brush. I started to brush my hair.

"Why are you even bothering to try and look nice. You never will." Emma said to m. I turned and looked at her. She still had the black eye and there was a scratch going along the side of her face and then some other cuts like on her lip and then some bruises.

"Well, at least I'm not trying to wear make-up and I'm not the one who has a beaten face." I said smirking at her and walking into my room. I walked downstairs as the door bell rang. I walked up to it and opened the door. I met Kea jumping on me. After our hugging session Taylor made her way through and hugged me.

I looked at her stomach noticing she was starting to show. Michael came in and gave me a hug then Chad came in and gave me a bear hug. They walked into the backyard where I heard my dad say, "Chad my man how's it going."

Kea and I went into the backyard and started talking. The door bell rang again and I excused myself and had gotten up and went to the door. Sharpay and Zeke came in with Ashley, Gabriella, and dean.

"Hey, guys." I said to them.

"Hey." They all said.

"Everyone is in the backyard." I said giving them a hug. I looked at Sharpay and hugged her.

"Hey, how is my cousin?" I asked her pointing to her five month old belly.

"It's killing me." Sharpay said. I laughed and hugged them both. We went into the backyard. I sat back down with Kea, Ashley and Gabriella. We started to talk a lot then the door bell rang again. I got up and answered it. It was Emma's friends/ they walked right pass me and went into the yard. I sighed and closed the door, but before I did Matt's friends came. When Jake came in he looked at me, but I looked at the floor. After they came in I closed the door and went to the yard.

The door bell rang sixteen minutes later. I went to answer it and I saw Kelsi and Jason and there kids. Nick came in and gave me a hug and went to go find my brother. Then the twins Natalie and Olivia came in and went to find Kea, Ashley, and Gabriella. I gave Kelsi a hug and same with Jason. (OK people I know I forgot to put Kelsi's pregnancy in the story, but its here now!)

"Hey, boggier." Kelsi said to me smiling.

"Well I'm not the one with a big stomach." I said to her laughing. She was having twins and she was due in three months.

We all went into the backyard where it was full. I sat with my friends well my cousins. I got up to get a drink, but before I went in I heard Emma talking to her friends.

"Yeah, she just attacked me. I'm telling you she's going to kill some one, one day." Emma said it to her friends.

"Let's hope she can kill herself." One of her friends said.

I walked in and they all stopped talking.

"Hey, Faith." Emma said sweetly to me.

I said nothing to her, I went ant and got a drink and went back outside. I went around talking with people. It was boring, but fun. I bumped into Jake and said sorry and walked away quickly. I was near the pool talking to Kea. Then One of Emma's friends came running between kea and I sending me into the pool. I fell into the water screaming and not being able to breathe. Water filled my lungs as my body reached the bottom of the pool. I opened my eyes and looked at the top of the water.

"_Yeah, she just attacked me. I'm telling you she's going to kill some one, one day." Emma said it to her friends._

"_Let's hope she can kill herself." One of her friends said._

I closed my eyes and opened them again. My eyes began to fall again. I knew how to swim, but I felt weak like I couldn't move anything…

A/N ok well there lol. I hope you all loved this chapter! Thank you all who are reviewing!

A/N ok now look at the button. You love this button. This button loves you. The buttons name is Review I love you. The button is your friend 


	13. Chapter 13

Untitled3

Chapter 13

Last time:

I closed my eyes and opened them again. My eyes began to fall again. I knew how to swim, but I felt weak like I couldn't move anything…

Chapter 13 Jake's POV

Everyone just stood there waiting for Faith to come back up. it had been about five minutes and she hasn't come up. I took off my shoes getting worried and jumped into the pool. I opened my eyes and saw Faith at the bottom of the pool with her yes closed. I went back up for air and then went down again. When I reached her I saw a gash on her head. It wasn't too big.

I slipped my arm around her waist and swam back up to the surface. I handed Faith to her Father and Matt who were already waiting for her.

"Faith, come on Faith. Wake up." Matt said to her. I got out of the pool and looked at her. I put my ear near her mouth.

"She isn't breathing. Someone call 911!" I yelled. I started to do CPR. Five minutes later she started to coughed. She sat up and looked at us. Her father went to hug her.

"Who the hell saved me?" Faith asked everyone.

"Jake did." Kelsi said.

Faith looked at me.

"I'm going to my room." She said getting up and walking into the house.

NO ONE'S POV

"Oh god, here we go again. The drama queen has returned." Emma said to her friends.

"Hey, go over to Jake he's all alone right now." Kristina said.

"Ok." Emma said walking over to Jake.

EMMA'S POV

I walked over to Jake and looked at him. He was soaking wet.

"Hey, Jake." I said looking at him.

"Hi." He said not looking at me. he was looking at the door Faith walked in.

"Ugh, Jake she's not worth your time. She cheated on you." I said to him.

"No, you made it look like she cheated on me." Jake said looking at me with angry eyes.

"Jake I would never-." I was saying, but Jake cut me off.

"Just shut up Emma!" Jake said walking away.

"Ugh." Is aid and walked back to my group.

Faith's POV

God I hate Emma and her sticking friends! I hate Jake. Why did he have to save me! I just want to be with my mom!

I changed into clean and dry cloths and went back outside. I mean I couldn't leave Kea all alone now could I? I went outside smiling and my aunts and uncles stopped me to ask if I was ok and I said I was fine just tired. I went up to Kea who was sitting at the edge of the pool looking at the water and letting her feet in it.

I sat down next to her and took off my flip flops and let my feet in the water.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Why didn't you swim up? I know you can swim." She said to me without looking at me.

"Kea, I don't. I felt all my energy drain out." I said to her.

"Well, never every to that again to me." Kea said giving me a bear hug. We sat there hugging each other when we pulled away I said;

"Can we get food? I'm starving!" I said holding my stomach.

"Ok same here." We got up and went to get food. On the way there I was stopped.

"Hey, Faith can I talk to you?" Simon asked me. I looked at him.

"Would you please go out with me on friendly date?" He asked me. I looked at Jake and he was talking to Emma.

"Sure." I said to him walking away and going with Kea to get food.

"Did you say yes to his date?" Kea asked me as we got our food.

"Yes, I did. I mean I shouldn't being waiting for Jake to believe me. Look he's talking to Emma." I said.

"Weird he yelled at her after you went inside." Kea thought to herself.

"So, you still love him, faith." Kea said to me.

"It was a stupid crush. It's over I'm moving on." I said to her.

"Well at least do the musical! I'm tired of seeing Emma in it." Kea said to me. I smiled at it.

We went to a table and sat down and ate. After eating my dad wanted me in the front of the party. I walked with him as did Kea. When I got up there I saw Matt pushing Jake to the front. I looked at my dad who was looking at everyone. Once Jake was up here I looked at my father.

"Ok, well everyone. We heard these two can sing. I even heard there better then Gabriella and I. now I don't know about you guys, but I want to see this." My father said over the crowd.

I looked at my dad.

"No, dad I'm sorry there's no music and I can't do it." I said to him.

"Don't be silly. I have a CD." My dad said pointing to the Raido/Cdplayer behind us.

"I'll do it if Faith does it." Jake said. My head towards him.

"I can't do it." I said to my dad. I walked inside and upstairs. I went to my room and locked the door behind me.

I slid down the down and brought my knees to my chest. I sat there and then got up. I looked around my room. It was cleaned. I lost it. I started to take all the books off of my shelf and throw them everywhere. I threw everything on the floor. I didn't care anymore. After I was done I looked around the room. It was a mess I couldn't see the floor. My breathing got raspy and I fell on top of some books.

I rolled over and groaned. I looked at the ceiling and just closed my eyes.

Troy's POV

"Sorry, guys. I thought she would sing." I said to everyone. I sighed as the night went on. Matt, Emma and I said good bye to our guests as they left.

"Ok, we'll clean this up tomorrow." I said to them.

WE went to bed, but I stopped by Faith's room. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I tried the door knob and it was unlocked. I opened the door and saw her room a mess. Everything was on the floor. I saw her on the floor and ran to her stepping her books. I knelt down next to her and looked at her.

"Faith?" I shook her calling out her name. She wouldn't wake up. I lifted her up and carried her to her bed. I kissed her forehead and left the room. I closed the door. I went upstairs to my room and looked up.

"Gabi, if you can hear me help me. Help Faith, please." I said and walked to my room.

WITH GABRIELLA

I was sitting on a c loud watching people walk around the city when I heard Troy's message. Weird people yes I know. I sighed. I thought Faith falling into the water and staying there for five and Jake saving her would make them get back together!

She is one tough cookie. Hey just like me! Ok so what do I do now? EWW! She's going on a date with icky guy! I act like a child still. He he. Well I'll talk to her tomorrow that's when her date is wit icky dude. 

A/N Well I hope u all liked it:) lol thank you all who are reviewing this story. I hope your liking it. I also heard people and the button are getting married! Congrats to u guys!

A/N ok now look at the button. You love this button. This button loves you. The buttons name is Review I love you. The button is your friend


	14. Chapter 14

Untitled3

Chapter14

LASt Time:

_She is one tough cookie. Hey just like me! Ok so what do I do now? EWW! She's going on a date with icky guy! I act like a child still. He he. Well I'll talk to her tomorrow that's when her date is wit icky dude. _

Chapter 14 Faith's POV

I woke up in the morning and saw my room a complete mess. I thought back to yesterday's events. I felt bad for not saying thank you to Jake. I got up out of bed and went to get ready for my date. I was going into my walk in closet.

**Faith **_Gabriella_

_BOO!_

I jumped when I heard the sound.

**Not funny! **

_I thought it was_

**Haha**

_So anyways you're going out with icky dude!_

**Hey he isn't half bad!**

_Girl he is totally not your type!_

**Ok then what is my type mom?**

_Uh, I don't know yet, but I'll get back to you on that_

**How old are you?**

_Uh…I don't know I lost track_

**Ok.**

_Ok, but I came here for a reason. _

**What to scare me?**

_NO! Well that too, but you cannot go out with icky guy_

**He has a name**

_He does? Well I like icky dude better_

**Go on if you must**

_Ok well I like Jake better!_

**Well if he trusted me we wouldn't be here in the first place!**

_No you would still be here. I mean the date would be with Jake not icky guy._

**Ok can I get ready with out you being all nosy?**

_Being nosy is my job though. I also like my job. _

**Yeah…mom should I feel bad for liking Emily?**

_No, I mean I like her too. Plus I had to get your father with some one! I made them bump into each other. I'm smart! Go me!_

**Wait so you played match maker?**

_DUH!_

**Ok, don't get cranky on me.**

_Oh well deal with it. Well I got to go._

**Thank god!**

_HEY!_

**Sorry**

_I don't like icky guy! Bye!_

So my conversation with my mom ended and I went to pick out some cloths. I finally decided on jeans and shirt that says, 'Here we go again'. I grabbed my tennis shoes and put them on. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen.

"Hi, daddy." I said smiling to him.

"Hi, where are you going?" he asked me.

"Out on a date with Simon." I said to him getting an apple form the fruit bowl.

"Ew, that icky dude that has had a crush on you since….forever?" My dad said to me. I looked at him.

"Mom said the same exact same thing." I said to him.

"When?"

"This morning while I was getting dressed. She said icky dude all the time." I said to him. What I didn't notice is he was giving me a weird look.

"Honey, are you sure your ok form yesterday?" he asked me.

"Sure, why?" I asked him.

"Because, you said your mother just talked to you this morning."

"She did. Well in my head." I said to him. The door bell rang and I went to get it. I opened it and Simon stood there holding a rose.

"Hi Simon." I said smiling at him.

"Here I got you this." He said handing me the rose.

"Aww, thanks. DAD I'M LEAVING BYE!" I said leaving the house.

We saw a movie and then went to the mall. I went into stores and he bought me cloths. He insisted that he would so I let him. I ended up getting new shirts, pants, skirts, and more. We left the mall and he took me to get dinner. After dinner he took me to the park. The sun was setting as we walked.

This just seemed so wrong. I looked at him. He was cute, but he wasn't…well he wasn't Jake. I looked at the swings and took Simons hand. I dragged him to the swings. I sat on one for them and looked at him.

"Push me." I said giving him my puppy dog look.

"Ok, but only for a few moments." He said going behind me. I felt his hands on my back pushing me.

I felt chills go up my spine. After ten minutes of pushing I got off and Simon started to tickle me.

"Ahh, Simon, stop it!" I said laughing under his hands. I fell on to the grass with him on top of me. I looked into his gray eyes. They looked so happy but then a glint of evil was in it, but who can tell if someone is evil by looking in there eyes?

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. When he pulled away I mumbled;

"Jake." I felt him slapped me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked mad.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him trying to get up, but he was on me so I couldn't.

"You just said Jake."

"No I didn't I said Simon." I said looking at him. My heart was now pounding against my ribs.

"Simon, please get off of me." I said to him. Tears were burning in my eyes as I looked at him. He looked at me and got off. I got up to stand on my feet. I wrapped my arms around my body.

"I wanna go home." I said to him walking back to the car. I got in the car pressing my palms to my eyes. I heard him get in and close the door. The engine started up. He started to drive. I took my hands away form my eyes. I looked at him. He passed my street five minutes ago.

"Simon, you just passed my street five minutes ago." I said to him.

He didn't answer me.

"Simon?" I asked in a quiet voice. He started picking up speed and I sat back in my seat scared for my life.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Some where, where no one will find you." He said.

"Did Emma put you up to this? Simon please, don't do this." I said to him panicking.

"No one put me up to this Faith. Well you did. I wanted to be with you! Jake only wanted you to show off! You only knew him for a day and went out with him! You've known me for years, but you would never go out with Me." he said to me.

I looked at the steering wheel and then at the road. No one was on it. We were on the highway at night so no one was on it of crouse. My heart was against my ribs again. It started to rain heavy and I thought this was my chance. I lunged at the steering wheel turning it some way. I heard Simon screaming, "NO!" I looked at where we were going. We were heading for a ditch. I sat back in my seat.

I watched as Simon tried to step on the break, but it didn't work. The last thing I remembered was the car crashing into a tree…

A/N yes it's weird. Yes Simon is crazy, yes my ideas changed and yes there dying. Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm leaving for Boston soon and then after that I'm heading to Ireland. Well between them I'm coming back lol. Thanlk you all who are reviewing! I feel like I lost a lot of reviewers but I see some of you are staying with me and I thank you! Just to let you know there are going to be a lot of cliffhangers im so nice! Lol

SO the button tells me ppl are getting married. Well he's getting married with you all! lol

A/N ok now look at the button. You love this button. This button loves you. The buttons name is Review I love you. The button is your friend


	15. Chapter 15

Dear readers,

There won't be any updates from me for a couple of days. I'm heading to Boston and well there's no computer there. Well I will update this Monday when I get back. BYE!

Lisa (SVU101)

P.S thank you all who are reviewing my stories!


	16. Chapter 16

Untitled3

Chapter15

Last Time:

I watched as Simon tried to step on the break, but it didn't work. The last thing I remembered was the car crashing into a tree…

Chapter 15 Faith's POV

I could hear sirens coming. I looked around and saw Simon unconscious. Then I saw a man opening his door and getting him out and at the same time I saw a guy at my side.

"The door is stuck! We have to pull her out through the window!" the man said. He broke the window and reached in and unplugged my seat belt. He pulled me out and carried me to the road and put me on a stretcher.

"Ok, Miss Can you tell me your name?" a guy in a jacket saying paramedics.

"Gabriella Bolton." I said my mother's name as my eyes closed…

NO one's POV

Faith and Simon were brought to the hospital. And were put in rooms getting X-rays done.

With Simon and his Doctors…

"Dr. Ramón, I think you should take a look at this." A nurse said coming over to him with an X-ray sheet of the kid brain. He held it up to the light and looked at it.

"Oh my god…Ok that's it. Bring him up to the O.R. the tumor is the size of a baseball. Tell the doctors up there and give them this report." He said handing the X-ray sheet and the papers to her.

"Yes doctor."

"Great another kid with tumor and telling his parents." He said to himself as the nurse left the room.

He walked into the next room to check on the girl that was with the other kid in the car.

"How is she?" he asked the other doctor name Dr. Cameron.

"She's ok. Just little cut on the head. Her leg is broken, but other than that she'll make a full recovery." She said to him.

"Good, did she say what her name was?"

"She said to the paramedics, her name was Gabriella Bolton, but she died like 14 years ago." She said to Ramon.

"I remember her. I treated her when she was in a coma after having triplets. Maybe this is her daughter, well one of them. Call Mr. Bolton." He said to the doctor.

She left to call Mr. Bolton and tell her the bad news. All of a sudden the girl's Heart monitor went flat. Dr. Ramon ran over to her bed and yelled for a crash cart. Soon the nurses and doctors were all in the room…

With The Bolton's… Emma's POV

I was in my room with my friends talking.

"Oh my god now you can date Jake!" Kristen my best friend said to me.

"Duh." I said to her. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I cannot believe you have her as a sister! I mean is she adopted or anything?" Kristen asked me.

"I don't know…" I said. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I clutched it.

"Ahhh…" I yelled out in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Kristen asked me.

"My chest it hurts." I said. Then my dad came in the room.

"Emma get in the car. The hospital just called. Faith is in there and she flat lined." My dad said. I got up and ran out my room forgetting about Kristen. This is why my chest is hurting…

A/N pretty crappy chapter yes but I wanted to update well my friend wanted me to update. So my friend Emily gave me this idea thank you!

Thank you all who are reviewing bye!

A/N ok now look at the button. You love this button. This button loves you. The buttons name is Review I love you. The button is your friend


	17. A GHOST

Untitled3

Chapter17

Last Time

"Emma get in the car. The hospital just called. Faith is in there and she flat lined." My dad said. I got up and ran out my room forgetting about Kristen. This is why my chest is hurting…

Chapter 17 Faith's POV

I found myself standing on a cloud.

"Great, I'm here…again! Why am I always in the hospital! This sucks!" I said to myself.

"Yeah, I know it sucks. I mean going to the hospital a lot. Hey just like me." a voice said from behind me. I turned around there my mom was wearing white pance and white top.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked her.

"NO the cloud wanted to say hi." She said to me, "Of course I brought you here. Well I didn't get you in the hospital I was going to visit you when you were reading your book and scare you, but you were in here so it thought I would stop by." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, that idiot Simon brought me here... I did also, but still. I shouldn't have trusted him! He's a freak!" I said to her.

"Yeah, but as I recall when people called you a freak didn't you feel hurt?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah, but still."

"But, nothing. Faith when he was little he was normal, two years ago he got tumor, but no one recognized it. They just found out a few moments ago. He's in surgery. The tumor was in the part of his brain where his behavior is. (someone said to me that when there is tumor in that part of the brain people get confused and they act strange….)." She said to me.

"Wait so Simon has tumor?"

"Yeah."

"Is he going to live?" I asked her.

"I can't tell the future," She said putting her hands up, "but we can hope for the best."

"I thought you hated Mr. icky dude."

"That was a phase, plus I didn't know he had tumor." She said.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked her.

"I think we need to sit and talk." She said. We both sat down on the cloud and started to talk.

Troy's POV

Once I got to the hospital Emma, Matt and I ran inside to the desk.

"HI, I'm Mr. Bolton, Faith Bolton's Dad. Where is she?" I asked the women at the desk.

"Room 239." She said.

All three of us ran off to the room. Once we got there doctors and nurses were coming out of the room.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"She's in a coma for now. It looks just like the one your wife had years ago." He said.

"Oh god no. can we see her?" I asked him.'

"Yeah." They all walked away. Emma and Matt walked in the room as I stood outside the room.

How can I go in there? It's a nightmare. First Gabi and now Faith…I can't do this. I took in a deep breathe and went in. there my daughter laid in a hospital bed. She looked like her mother years ago. Matt and Emma were sitting on two chairs on one side.

"I was so mean to her. All these years…" Emma said crying into her brother's shoulder.

"I should be in that bed. I'm the one who made her and Jake break up. I made her quit everything. I'm a horrible sister!" she said into his shirt. Matt looked up at me. His eyes were filled with tears. I walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry daddy." Emma said hugging me. I rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"You didn't do anything sweetheart. It's not your fault. Just relax. She'll come through…" I said trailing off.

After a while Emma fell asleep in my arms. I sat on the chair and held her like when she was a baby.

"How did she get here?" Matt asked me.

"Simon and her got in a car crash. They don't know anything yet, but that's all they have." I said to him.

"Just last week I started acting nice to her." he said to me.

"Well at least you did." I said to him.

With Faith's POV

"Ok, what to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well first off to let you know, you're in a coma." She said.

"Ugh, figured."

"Ok, so let's talk about people."

"You know I've been a jerk lately. I've been acting like…Emma!" I said.

"Yeah, you have."

"I wish I could go back in time." I said to her.

"Yeah me too…" she said to herself.

"At the pool….he saved my life and I walked away. God I messed my life up!" I said lying down.

"Yeah, you did, but you can fix it. You know when I let you wake up you can go to Jake and kiss I'm and say I'm sorry I've been a complete jerk. Also an ass if you want to say. I mean not thanking you…yeah I was a jerk. So if you want to do the musical, I would love to do it." she said imitating me.

"Sometimes I think your 15." I said to her.

"Me too." She said.

"Ok, you can go back. Just say sorry to Jake, oh and tell him I said hi." She said getting up and she disappeared.

"Huh? Mom?" I called. Everything started to disappear. Soon I found my self in a bed and in a white room. I sat up in bed and smiled. I saw my dad, Emma and Matt asleep in the two chairs.

Just then a nurse walked in.

"Faith, your awake." She said smiling at me.

"Can we not wake them please." I said pointing to my still sleeping family.

She nodded her head and went outside to get a doctor. They came back in. he checked my heart and everything that needed to be checked.

"Well, it looks like your healthy, but I can't explain how you fell into a coma and how you got out." He said.

I smiled knowing my mom pulled me in and got me out.

"You have to have a little magic and someone you know up in heaven." I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and left the room. I leaned over my bed and touched Matt's, Emma's and dad's knees.

"You know I think it's unfair I'm not in that group." I said to them as they were opening there eyes.

"FAITH!" Emma squealed. She jumped up off dad's lap and jumped on me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I've been a stupid jerk lately! It's not your fault that mom died! It's no one's fault. It was wrong to blame you. I'm sorry fro taking Jake away! I'm sorry!" she said really fast into my shoulder. I laughed and hugged her back.

"It's ok Em." I said to her. She pulled away smiling. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"You forgive me way to easily." She said.

"What can I do? I'm your blood." I said smiling at her.

"Ok, my turn. Come here you little geeky girl." Mat said hugging me.

"You scared us all to death." He said.

"I'm sorry. I had a lot to talk about in my head." I said to them.

"You know. I am never letting you out of my site again." My dad said hugging me.

"Thank you dad, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Wait, what happened to Simon?" I asked them.

"We don't know." Matt said.

"Please some one find out." I said begging them.

"I will." My dad said walking out of the room.

"Why do want to know what's wrong with him?" Emma asked me.

"Because, he has brain tumor. That's the reason why he smacked me and almost kidnapped me." I said to them without thinking.

"Wait, he smacked you!" Matt asked.

"And almost kidnapped you?" Emma said after him.

"Well yeah, but I got us in the car crash, plus he has tumor on the side where the behavior thing is." I said to them as my dad walked in.

"He's doing fine. They got the tumor out. He's awake too. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes!" I said pushing the blankets off of me.

"Hold up there, you need to go in a wheelchair." He said.

"I don't need one!" I said to him walking out of the room with my Iv thing with me.

"Wait, what room is he in?" I asked him.

"Room 123."

I went to the elevator and went to his floor. I got too room 123 and walked in. he was sitting in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Hi Simon." I said to him. He looked at me a frowned. I went over to the chair by his bed and sat down.

"Don't you hate me?" he asked me.

"Well at first I did, but it was the tumor. Wait you remember?" I asked him.

"I remember slapping you then saying I'm kidnapping you." He said to me.

"Well, yeah. At least your doing good." I said to him.

"Yeah, I get out net week. I heard you were in a coma for a few hours. How did you get out so fast?"

"I'll tell you what I told the doctor. It's magic and you need to know someone up in heaven."

"I know someone up there. Do you think they helped me through it?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

We talked for and hour or two and then he fell asleep. I went to my room and the doctor said I could go home. Once I got home I ran upstairs and I went under my bed. I pulled out a small box and ran downstairs and up to Emma.

"I got you this last year for your birthday. Of course I was waiting for a moment and here it is." I said handing her a box. She took it and opened it up. a little song played in our eyes.

"Thanks, Faith." She said hugging me.

"Ok girls and boy, go to bed!" Our dad ordered us.

"Dad." Mat whined.

"No, Matt its eleven." he said. We all went to bed. Tomorrow was a school day. I tossed and turned in my sleep. I can't believe I was in the hospital all last night and today. I fell asleep thinking of the events…

"Faith, wake up! We're going to be late!" I heard Emma say as she was pulling the blankets off of me.

"I'm tired!" is aid to her putting my face in my pillow.

"Ok, fine, you might as well smell for Jake." She said to me.

"Ah!" I said getting out of bed and getting into the shower.

At school I was trying to find Jake. I couldn't find him. Lunch came and I still didn't see him. I went into the theater and saw Kelsi.

"Hi kelsi!" I called out to her.

"Oh my god, Faith what are you doing here? You should be home!" she said giving me a hug.

"Well, I want to see you and my little cousins." I said looking at her stomach.

"Well, still you should be resting after yesterday." She said. We sat down in a seat.

"Do you know where Jake is?" I asked her.

"Yeah he should be here in five minutes for practice." She said, "Also Emma said she didn't want the lead part so I have to go looking again."

"No, I'll do it, please. I want to come back." I said to her.

"Sorry, I' late Mrs. Cross." I heard Jake's voice ring out in the theater. I turned my head looking at him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kelsi said wobbling her way to the bathroom. I got up and went over to Jake.

"Jake, I um…" I said trailing off.

"I heard you got in a car accident, are you ok?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Ok I can't deal with this anymore!" I said just leaned in and kissed him. I pulled back and looked at him in the eyes.

"I was a jerk to you! I mean a real jerk! I mean didn't even say thank you when you saved me! I also ignored you. I completely ignored you when you tried to say sorry! You al-." I was saying, but he cut me off with his lips on mine. We just stood there kissing. We pulled away.

"That was the best way I could think of shutting you up." he said smiling at me.

"I mean it Jake, I'm really, really, really sorry." I said to him.

"I forgive you. I should've known Emma planned it." he said to me.

"I'm back in the musical." I said to him.

"Be my girlfriend…again?" he asked me.

"Yes..." I said smiling at him. We started to kiss again.

"Well I can see you guys don't need to practice the part where they kiss. You two got it down." We heard someone say. We pulled away and saw Kelsi standing there smiling.

So we had our sweet sixteen and then we had our musical. The musical was a hit and people were saying Jake and I were better than Gabriella and Troy. Smiled at the fact we were better than my parents. It turns out life is a fairy tale…..

Troy's POV

I was sleeping my bed when I heard some one coming in.

"Honey, get up I made breakfast." Women said. I opened my eyes and saw Gabriella setting breakfast down on my night stand.

"AHHHH! A GHOST!" I yelled falling off the bed. I got up off the ground and looked at Gabriella. I looked at the lam beside me and picked it up. I held it out in front of me. I saw a little girl walk in the room. She looked around five. She had my eyes and Gabriella's hair. She looked at me and then at Gabriella.

"Mama?" she asked.

"Yeah, Faith?" she said to her. Faith…omg that's Faith when she was five!

"Why is daddy holding a lamp?" she asked looking at me.

"I have no idea." She said looking at me.

"Because she's a ghost!" I said to her.

"Troy I'm not a ghost!" she said looking at me.

"Grweat. Daddy is acting weird again." Faith said. Right then Emma and Matt walked in.

"Mommy is daddy awake?" Emma asked.

"Yes he is."

"Wow, he looks like an idiot…" Matt said trailing off.

"Like you" Emma asked him.

"Ha-ha, no." Matt said.

"This is a dream. This isn't real." I said to myself.

"Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella asked me.

"No you're dead! You died when you found out you were pregnant again!" I said to her. I saw her face drain.

"Ho-how did you know I'm pregnant? I never told you yet." She said to me.

"I don't know! Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're home dad. Maybe playing basketball till one in the morning isn't good for you." Matt said.

"Troy, I'm not dead I promise you. You just had a bad dream." Gabriella said to me.

"No I didn't have a nightmare! It was real! You died! I saw your grave I saw you being buried." I yelled to her. My eyes started to well up with tears.

"Kids go downstairs." Gabriella said. Faith, Emma and Matt left. Gabriella started walking towards me.

"Troy, put the lamp down." She said standing right in front of me. I put the lamp on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know what's going on…" I said trailing off.

"Troy, tell me about the nightmare." She asked me. I told the whole thing. How I was in Faith's head and how she talked to Gabriella. By the end Gabriella was staring at me with shock in her eyes.

"Well you had a long night." She finally said.

"So your telling me everything that happened wasn't real?" I asked her.

"Oh, no you were right about something's. Like when I went in a coma and all. Then about me telling you I need to tell you something. That was last night, but you fell asleep there." She said to me.

"But you died Gabriella. How can you tell me that this might not be a dream? I mean I had dreamt of this. Waking up next to you." I said to her.

"Ok, if this was a dream and I was dead, would I be able to do this?" she asked. She leaned in and kissed me.

"Would I?" she asked as she pulled away.

"No, you wouldn't." I said leaning in and kissing her.

"EW! Mushy gushy stuff!" We heard three little kids say. We turned around and saw our kids standing there with disgusting looking faces on.

I laughed at them. I guess this wasn't a dream after all.

"Come on, Troy. Now let's go eat I'm starving!" Gabriella said getting up.

"Wait, hold up I have to do something." I said to her.

"What?"

"this." I said I bent down to her stomach.

"Hi little baby." I said smiling. Then I got up and went downstairs with my family. I wonder what reasoned me to have that dream….

Gabriella's POV

My crazy husband dreaming I was dead. And the last week he was dreaming a spider was attacking him. I went downstairs shaking my head at him….

A/N ok so I hope you all liked this chapter! I still have one or two more! I hope you all liked it. If you're all confused just tell me lol ok? And ill explain to you. Yes Gabriella's alive! And Troy was having a crazy dream! Did you people actually think I would kill Gabriella? Well thank you all who reviewed tha last chapter. I want to thank lip shake! I told her this idea I had and she loved and she said to do it so I did. I'm sorry if it was rushed but I hope you all like it! bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Untitled3 

Chapter18

Last Time

My crazy husband dreaming I was dead. And the last week he was dreaming a spider was attacking him. I went downstairs shaking my head at him….

Chapter 18 Troy's POV

I sat there in the living room and watched as my kids played. I couldn't believe it was all a dream. I mean it seemed so real! Also the whole me being Faith thing talking to Gabriella was weird though…all I know is Gabriella isn't dead we have three kids and one on the way. I sat on the living room floor and watched as Emma watched a princess movie and Matt played with his toy cars. Faith was working really hard on building a block building. I was sitting next to her and I watched her as she did so.

"I can't believe your mother is here." I said to no one.

"Daddy do you know anything? Mommy's mommy brought mommy home from the baby store and mommy grew up." Faith said.

"Daddy, you were acting weird yesterday, why?" she asked me out of no where, as she put a block next to a blue one.

"Um well I had a bad dream." I said to her.

"What was it about?" she asked me. She looked at me with an innocent face.

"Uh, it was about your mother dying and I raised all of you guys alone." I said to her.

"Why would you dream about that? It sounds scary." she said making a face at her building.

"It was, I almost lost you." I said to her. I was talking to a five year old about my dream…a nightmare in fact.

"Oh, well think of it this way, I'm here and so is mommy. Well she's at work." She said looking at me.

"You act like a grown up." I said to her.

"Nah." She said putting her hand up.

"I'm home!" I heard Gabriella yell through the house.

"Gabi, hey I'm going over to Chad's house and talk to him, ok?" I said getting up and walking over to her.

"Ok, have fun." She said giving me a kiss. I started walk to the door when I heard Faith say;

"Daddy's scared your really dead. He's tinks this is a dream."

"First off it's thinks, not tinks."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And second he knows it was a dream. It was a very silly dream." She said to Faith. I smiled wishing I thought it was a silly dream. I walked out the door and walked to Chad and Taylor's house. I rung the door bell and the door opened. There I saw Taylor.

"Hey Troy." She said letting me in.

"Hey Taylor thanks for talking to me." I said walking into the house and going to the living room to sit down.

"No problem, but why are you telling Gabriella your talking to Chad?" she asked me.

"I don't know I just did." I said to her.

"Ok, well tell me the dream." She said.

About 2hours later finished telling her my dream. She stared at me in awe.

"And you thin right now this is a dream?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think talking to you and my kids and wife." I said to her.

"Troy, you have to realize, this isn't a dream. I mean hello if this were a dream, you could…I don't know. Troy this isn't a dream. Gabriella is real and so are your kids. Faith does have that connection to Gabriella. Also she acts like Gabriella. She talks like an adult! I had a conversation with Faith the other day talking about the news on politics! Troy she is one smart kid. Also Emma and Matt are real. Everyone here is real." Taylor said to me.

"I guess your right. I mean if it was a dream I would have woken up by now." I said to her.

"Yeah, now go home to your wife and kids and go play with them." Taylor said as we got up. I thanked her and walked out the door. I walked home and went inside. I head three kids laughing.

"Hello?"

"Were in here daddy!" Emma called. I walked out to the kitchen. I saw all four of them baking something and the kids covered in flour. Also the floors were covered with flour too. I looked at Gabriella and she had frosting on her. There was a cake on the counter as were the kids. Gabriella was holding a spoon full of frosting.

"Hi." She said looking at me.

"What happened here?" I asked walking in the room.

"Well were baking a cake. What does it look like?" Matt said looking at me.

"Well it looks like a mess." I said to them.

"We were having a battle." Emma said looking at me.

"Yeah, mommy lost." Matt said.

"Well it was three against one." She said looking at them.

"Well can you guys not touch the cake while mommy and I go talk?" I asked them.

"Ey!" they all said.

I held Gabriella's hand as I led her into the hallway.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do this." I said t her. I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled away and looked at her.

"You know, you shouldn't being doing something that you can't finish." She said opening her eyes.

"I know, but I needed to do that."

"EWWWWWWWWWW, YOU'R KISSING!" We heard Faith yell in disgust. We laughed and walked back in.

"So what was this cake for?" I asked them.

"Well, we were bored and we talked mommy into it." Matt said with the frosting spoon in his hand.

"Well, mommy is a softy." I said looking at her.

"Hey, I'm having your baby here, so be quiet." She said to me.

"Hey, I thought babies came from the baby store!" Faith said to her mom.

"Um, well sweetie you see, the baby is growing inside of my stomach…." Gabriella said to her.

"How does the baby come out?" Emma asked.

"Oh I know! They push it out!" Matt shouted. My eyes went wide. I looked at Gabriella and her mouth was opened.

"Uh, Matt how do you know that?" she asked him.

"Well Brian told me. He said the mommies and daddies go to bed at night and do something….it was called…he called it birdies and flies! And then this seed gets watered something called a sperm and then the seed grow into a baby and then nine months later the mommies push out the baby!" Matt said looking at everyone.

"Oh my god, I don't think you should hang out with Brian anymore." I said to him.

"I feel like I'm going to faint!" Gabriella said still looking at her son in shock.

"What? What I said is bad?" Matt asked.

"Um, well yeah, just don't go repeating it and same with you two girls." I said to them.

"Ok." They said in unison.

We cleaned up the kitchen and showered. We had dinner and then cake and sent the kids to bed. and then we went to bed.

A/N ok so thank you all who reviewed and I thought that would be funny to add I did lol. Also I want to say I wont be updating till September 5th. That's when I get back from Ireland. I hope you all liked the chapter! Bye! Also the next chapter is the last chapter! If you all want a sequel just yell SEQUEL!


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I had thought I had put up a message saying I was in Ireland and I didn't so that was mainly my fault. Also I have a lot of homework and school is tomorrow so there might not be an update till tomorrow or Saturday, but this I promise you all there will be an update. I am very busy trying to back into normal routine and time. Also if you all can give me ideas that would be lovely and very much appreciated. I am trying to do a sequel for untitled3 as u all wanted, so that is on my list of what to do. Tomorrow I get back at 12:15 in the afternoon and my house is empty so I will be able to write a short chapter of any story I feel in the mode. Ok so thank you all again I have gotten PMs Saying update update and I'm sorry.

SVU 101

Xoxoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Untitled3

Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Gabriella's POV

(5 months later, she is 8 months now)

"Troy, I'm bored!" I whined to him in the kitchen.

"Well, I don't know, go…go read a book to Faith." He said to me.

"Faith, already read the books, I'm telling you I think she's the next Einstein." I said to him.

"Great, more smart people." He said to me.

"Daddy!" Matt whined running up to his father.

"Yeah." He said looking down to his son.

"This baby better be a boy! I am sick of Faith and Emma!" he said to his father. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Well, um Matt we can't make the baby be a boy." he said bending down to the child's height. I wobbled my way into the living room. Faith and Emma were building blocks. I yawned and went out to the backyard. It was sunny outside and not a cloud in sight. Strange for it was Halloween. Well next week was. I always loved fall. The apple picking and pumpkin picking. I always loved it, but Troy didn't like it so much. I think he still thinks that this is all a dream…well he's the weird one. I walked inside and looked at

Emma.

: Momma!" She said looking at me. She waved a hand in front of my face and I smiled at her.

"You all have very smart minds" I said to her.

"Well Matt I don't know, but Faith and I yes." Emma said getting up and walking towards Matt to play a game.

"I wanna go back to work!" I said whining again to Troy.

"Well you can't your pregnant." He said looking at me.

"Well, your getting fixed." I said smiling wobbling away.

"Wait when you say fixed you mean…" he said trailing off.

"Yup. Right after the baby is born." I said sitting down at the couch.

"Wait, but this isn't fair, I mean it's not my fault you took part in it!" he said coming over to me.

"Troy, I'm joking." I said looking at him.

"Oh good." He said.

"Hey I got more news." I said looking at him smiling.

"What is it?" He asked sitting beside me on the couch.

"My water broke ten minutes ago." I said looking at him. His face was blank and I had to laugh. I started to laugh and he got up and started to get the kids and my hospital bag.

In the car….

"So, mommy it's time to poop the baby out!" Matt said to me.

I looked at him, but kept on breathing as the contractions came on….

A/N ok I', sorry it's short I'm trying to update as much as possible today. I hope you all like it a happy back to school. not really well bye! Thank you all for your reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

Dear readers,

Ok so now I'm going into Untitled4. the next chapter is in Untitled4 so don't be looking for Untitl3 anymore hopefully ill have the next chap up today or tomorrow


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Readers,

This story is now completed! Now you may go to untitled4 to see the ending and a few chapters of there lives

Lisa


End file.
